


【迦周】中场休息

by Mutant8



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant8/pseuds/Mutant8
Summary: 大概Lv70的阿周那和Lv100的迦尔纳的故事。设定上满破之前英灵的年龄会稍微年轻一点。
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 1





	【迦周】中场休息

“还有意识吗，迦尔纳。” 阿周那气喘吁吁，抬手敲了敲肩上以米袋姿势被扛着的提问对象。这个动作让他有些重心不稳，步子一歪，差点一头栽在树上；方才为止还一动不动的人型米袋闪电般伸出手臂勾住他的脖子，以一个诡异的姿势平衡住了身体。

“有。” 迦尔纳说，开口时鲜血从齿间落下，在阿周那洁白的披风上洇开一片暗红。披风主人的洁癖症还没来得及发作，如注暴雨便已覆盖上斑斑血迹，却只是将白布上的红色冲淡抻开成了数道直线，随着雨水汇流进泥泞的地面深处。

“仅仅是开口说话就已经快站不住了吗。没想到天授的英雄竟然会露出如此狼狈的姿态。”

“你有资格说我吗？！” 阿周那忍不住提高嗓音，脚下一个趔趄，喉咙处迦尔纳的手臂又收紧了些。“…咳、松开我，要喘不过气了。” 

“就这么直接放手的话，你会抓不住我的。我还是认为两只手一起的搬运方式最有效率。” 

“你的两只手是连自己的也算上了吗…” 嘴上这么说着，阿周那还是勉为其难抬起另一只手搭在迦尔纳背上，同时思考在连自身都是被别人扛着行进的状态下，迦尔纳到底是从哪来的这股勇气对着扛自己的人指手划脚。压制住气管的那条手臂蓦地放松下来，随着重力一下一下打在阿周那胸口，手掌又在被雨打湿的前襟上按下几个暗红手印。

“还有挑衅我的力气就集中精神少流点血。” 被雨淋透的黑发紧紧贴在额头上，阿周那余光瞟到胸前被雨水和迦尔纳的血涂抹得如同惨案现场的衣物，板着脸加快了脚步。等找到扎营处就把这身衣服烧了吧。他想，普通地灵体化解决不了精神上的污渍。最好能把始作俑者一同投进柴火堆里做燃料。

“没法控制。”始作俑者无辜地说，不知是指挑衅还是流血，“因为刚才你的失误，我已经没有余力了。”

“……提醒你一句，我随时可以把你扔下去。” 

这话不能说是个谎言，但阿周那着实怀疑自己的身体还能不能接收大脑发出的指令。向前迈进的双足仿佛已经不是主观在前进，而只是机械地在重复最后一个作出的动作。为了验证这个假设，一分钟前阿周那尝试驱动自己转动脖颈甩开阻碍视线的刘海。六十秒过去，脖子纹丝不动，迦尔纳也纹丝不动。

“你不会。” 迦尔纳笃定，“御主还需要我们。”

“既然有自知之明为什么还会落到这个下场？” 

“我们是从者。从者的使命是听从御主的指令。”

“御主没有让你冲出去脸接一发敌人的宝具。”

“为了保护御主，这是最优解。” 

阿周那冷哼一声，没有回话。对于迦尔纳被敌方的宝具直接击中而无法行动这件事，他的确逃脱不了连带责任。阿周那刚被迦勒底召唤不久，灵基再临尚未完成，面对实力强大、职介又是棘手的狂战士的敌人时难免力不从心，原本预定由他一人应对的魔偶不知不觉间蓄满了气槽，战线另一头的迦尔纳于是抽身隔空发动技能封印魔偶，一旁得以脱身的影从者于是趁机解放了宝具，擎起大剑袭向二人身后的人类少女。

就算如此，以身抵挡剑阶从者的宝具前，不能先意识到自己的黄金甲刚刚分解成枪了吗？

阿周那暗自磨牙，怒火从腹腔深处张开五爪，牢牢攥紧心脏。多此一举。如果不是迦尔纳突然从旁冲入战场，他本来打算由自己承受那一击。即使灵基等级不及被赠予了圣杯的迦尔纳，职阶被克制的状态下剑阶敌人对他能造成的伤害仍然远远不及对迦尔纳的杀伤力。迦尔纳的自我献身轻率、愚蠢又无可救药，而阿周那痛恨以上所有缺陷。

远处雷声轰鸣，雨势骤然增大，雨水冲刷在树叶上的淅沥声在密林中反复回响，彼此回撞，嘈杂淹没了其他杂音。冷雨毫不留情地冲散发丝，沿着褐色皮肤下突起的骨格一路蜿蜒，划过抿起的嘴唇，在紧绷着的下颌线处汇流成一股。刚刚拨去脸颊一侧的刘海随着动作起伏再次顽固地占据大半视野，阿周那干脆抬手将其统统拢去脑后，动作没来由地粗鲁。  
他清楚地知道自己胸口深处四处冲撞的怒气源头究竟为何。身着盔甲与否根本不能左右迦尔纳的选择——哪怕意识到了宝具释放后黄金甲已经解除，迦尔纳也会不假思索地拦在宝具当前，作为代价的灵核破碎也只是无可奈何的结果罢了。他的宿敌自生前起就有着近乎非人性的无私心，这种特质显然在成为从者后被进一步放大了：英灵的身体不像凡人的血肉一般脆弱，受到致命伤也不会死去，只要有魔力的供应就可以如同机械一般不断战斗下去，直至灵基消散。

灵基消散。他咀嚼这个概念，响亮的雨声已经成为听觉上的暴力，像一把锋利的手术刀，刨除掉脑内其余一切无关紧要的信息。倘若不是御主反应迅速，顷刻间消耗令咒命令阿周那解放了宝具，肩上这具躯体此刻便已经化作金色粒子，消散在大气里。即使英灵座上的本体永远不会真正地消亡，名为迦尔纳的分灵却会不复存在——那一瞬间，就在阿周那眼前，迦尔纳毫不犹豫地选择了死亡。

从者保护御主天经地义，迦尔纳的选择虽未经思虑也不失为一种合理应对；从从者的角度来说，阿周那甚至相当尊敬这种做法。尊敬。他不愿将看见迦尔纳毅然挡在少女面前的背影时心生的悸动定义为除此以外的其他情感，却不得不承认自己对迦尔纳的这一方面抱有难以言说的憧憬。纵使生前死后以宿敌身份在战场上厮杀了多少次，眼下他们归属同一人麾下，甘狄拔与日轮枪永远只可能指向同一个方向，自然可以毫无保留地在对方面前做出这种举动。一切的一切都在情理之中。

——那么，自己是为什么在迦尔纳倒地时，不受控制地拉开了弓弦呢？

啪。有什么冰凉的东西拍了拍后颈，阿周那一个激灵，从思绪中回过神来。迦尔纳从左后方探出一颗湿漉漉的脑袋，张嘴说了些什么。

“阿周那。你在生气吗？”

“跟你没有关系。” 阿周那不耐烦地回答，耳侧迦尔纳的吐息让他徒生一股烦躁：“无聊就反省一下自己的愚蠢行径。要不是你突然脱离战线打乱作战计划，我们根本就不会跟御主失散。”

“用宝具炸毁了战场的人是你吧。明明身处岩窟却没有控制好宝具威力，我认为这件事上你的过失比我要大。”

“！那是因为御主的令咒作用、而且如果不是你把技能浪费在区区魔偶身上，我本来根本不需要解放宝具！”

“你的灵基还不足以应对魔偶的蓄力攻击。应该感谢我才是。” 

阿周那咬紧牙关。又来了。或许迦尔纳所言不虚，灵基尚未提升完全的阿周那不是高级魔偶的对手，可他唯独忍受不了被迦尔纳当作弱者庇护。岩洞塌陷时枪兵毫无征兆地冲向阿周那，却高估了自身受伤后的身体能力，向前伸出的双手将措手不及的弓箭手一把拽倒，两人一同滚下了悬崖。

“如果你指的是把我们带到这种地方的话，那还真是感激不尽。” 阿周那挖苦道，同时拼命回想自己被迦尔纳无端扑下悬崖之前眼前遗留的景色。御主被他隔离在了未被冲击波及到的安全地带，此刻应该已经与迦勒底取得了联络吧。回去之后得好好向她谢罪——如果他还能跟迦尔纳平安相处到回归。

“嗯。” 迦尔纳不知是没听懂还是没有回话的力气，轻哼了一声以示接收。沉默与某种不痛快的异样感填满了接下来的一段路程。即使不像阿周那一般自尊心过剩，被仇敌扛在肩上前进的感觉也着实诡异，不停刺激伤口的瓢泼雨水更是没有起到任何正面作用。天边轰雷炸响，他勉强顶着水压抬起头瞄了眼宿敌的脸色，抬手拍了拍对方胸口的血迹，小心不造成更多污痕。

“还没冷静下来吗？”

“确认意识回复一次就够了，不用特地说废话给我听。” 

“再这样下去会影响我们的速度。” 迦尔纳不依不饶地补充，把另一只手也按了过来。

“搞不懂你想表达什么。”

“是雷雨的问题，雨势再增大的话继续前进会很困难。...所以住手吧。”

“找茬方式太低级了。这是想说连下雨都是我的错吗？” 阿周那的声线毫无起伏。强行释放宝具对他的灵基伤害不小，负载着迦尔纳徒步行走许久已经让他筋疲力尽，没有劲头再进行孩子气的争吵。

“只是指出事实而已。……这样。” 迦尔纳说，合起染满血液的双掌，拙劣地模仿着某位兔耳骑士王的发牌手势在被雨冲淡的血迹表面划出一道歪歪扭扭的红色弧线。一道闪电应景地击向地面，无辜倒下的数棵杉树距离近得可疑。

“从刚才起就注意到了。虽然不知道具体原因，但你每次发怒的时候天气就会恶化…果然这也是作为因陀罗之子受到的一种祝福吗？”

在说什么莫名其妙的话，这样一来我淋了这么久的雨岂不是全部自讨苦吃吗。阿周那下意识想反驳，刚要开口又咽回话语：迦尔纳的主张确实有几分道理。且不说贫者的见识能否看穿连本人都意识不到的行为，受到众神意味不明的赏赐与恩惠对阿周那来说着实不是什么新鲜事。特别是自己的父神因陀罗……想到那位时常异想天开的神明，阿周那只觉得眉心隐隐作痛。

“…就算事实真是这样，我也控制不了神的意向。在找到落脚点之前都只能忍着了——不如说，我们漫步了这么久还没有见到任何能够避雨的地方，这只能怪你这家伙的厄运吧？”

“不可能，我的幸运值很高。”迦尔纳自信地说，转回上半身回归了米袋状态。“顺带一提，你的披风上也全都是血。不好意思。”

“你说什么？”

又是一道轰雷落下，一小片密林化为焦土，粗糙的岩壁顿时失去了阻挡。盘踞于上的藤蔓迫不及待地燃烧起来，缓缓露出其下的隐秘空间：一个高度恰到好处的岩洞，干燥、温暖、清洁，即使在昏暗的天色下也看得清它的深度。仿佛急于强调它的适性似的，被雷电击毁的残木堪称殷勤地倒向洞内，枝干自动生起了火。

“……” 

“你看，我果然是个幸运的男人。”

阿周那突然产生了强烈的倒地冲动，但渴望休憩的身体已经自动迈开腿，走出了噩梦一般阴冷的雨幕。

———

平心而论，迦尔纳确实不能理解为何阿周那的情绪如此低落。阿周那以弓兵的职阶被召唤，单独行动技能足够他支持很久，不像魔力消耗率奇快的迦尔纳。解读他人的情绪不是他的长项，用言语慰藉也不是；但试图安抚阿周那令他产生一股莫名的成就感。不论本人如何强调独自静处时比较轻松，迦尔纳始终认为他的异父弟弟不适合孤单一人：周遭无人时他总会露出略显寂寞的神情，漆黑的双眼空洞无神，比起人类更像一具失去魂魄的空壳。此刻那种表情再次占据阿周那的面庞，洞窟的空间不足以让两人拉开太远的距离，迦尔纳被放置在靠近篝火的中心部分，阿周那便缩在最靠里的角落，双手抱膝不知在思考什么。

迦尔纳不喜欢看到他露出这样的表情，尤其是当他宿命的对手就身在不到三米的距离内时。于是他说：“有一件事我要感谢你，阿周那。”

“？”阿周那抬起头，警戒地眨了眨眼。

“谢谢你带着我走到这里。虽然结果还是很遗憾。”

“只是形势所迫而已，不需要你的感激——不对。” 阿周那皱眉，“为什么结果很遗憾？把话说完。”

“我的灵基快要燃尽了。” 回答很平淡，语气仿佛在陈述“天空是蓝的”一样自然。

阿周那蓦地瞪大眼，迦尔纳满意地看见他脸上空洞的神情破裂了。

“这种事为什么现在才说？！” 

“对你而言只是无用的信息而已。如果不这么做的话，你就会在我面前放松警惕。”

“你——” 阿周那咬牙，片刻后又挫败地泄了气。他摘下污渍斑斑的手套，摇摇晃晃站起身，离开了迦尔纳的视野。几秒经过，一片冰凉的金属贴上了平躺着的迦尔纳的脸颊。他转头去看，触感来自一柄银光闪闪的小刀。

饶是处变不惊的迦尔纳也有些慌了：“阿周那、…….”

温热的液体流入他的口腔，堵回了接下来的话语。与此同时，一股魔力流窜过他的四肢血管，带着点微微刺痛的麻痹感。迦尔纳下意识舔了舔嘴唇，捕捉到残留的腥甜味。

“够了吧。这下我们就扯平了。” 阿周那收回小刀，赤裸的手臂上一道整齐的划痕已经开始愈合。他屈膝倾着身子，半干的发梢滴下来几滴水珠，顺着轮廓饱满的额角滑落，迦尔纳的视线便追随着那水痕，划过鼻梁，坠落在下唇上。他撑起上半身，抓住阿周那握着小刀的右手。  
“还不够。”迦尔纳真心实意地说。

阿周那的手腕在掌心里挣了挣，没能摆脱黑色手指的桎梏。

“松手。”

“我不想看见你划伤自己。能在你身上留下伤痕的只有我。”

阿周那顿了一下，极不情愿地将刀柄翻转过来递出去。迦尔纳没有接。

“有不用靠血液也能补充魔力的方法。” 迦尔纳目光如炬，直白地望向宿敌的脸庞。比起他的衣物，阿周那的嘴唇更值得被鲜血浸染。他想，犬齿跃跃欲试得发痒。

“想都别想。”阿周那眯起眼，浓密的黑色睫毛威慑地在脸颊上投下阴影，火光映照得他脸色红润，使得这个表情平添几分柔和。

“我还什么都没说。”

“我的忍耐也是有限度的。不要得寸进尺，迦尔纳。我没有把你当成过友爱的同伴，也不想用不必要的方式进行魔力补充。” 

“是吗。” 迦尔纳的声音不知为何有些愉快，“但我说的是实话。仅凭刚刚的血液的确不够，我的魔力需求量比你要高。”

阿周那瞪着他。迦尔纳回以平静的目光。二人僵持半晌，最后还是阿周那败下阵来。

“真不想跟你这家伙做这种事。”他咬牙切齿地说，动作麻利地解开血染的斗篷，卸下臂环，将胸前的金色配饰摘过头顶，远远地扔向洞窟深处。两只箭匣紧随其后，撞击在岩壁上，发出响亮的回声。

“你身上黑色的部分，就算做是皮肤吗？”

“…是的。但是阿周那、你要做什么——”

“闭嘴。” 阿周那自暴自弃地坐在地上，篝火烘干的短发乱蓬蓬地四处翘起，显得他比平日更加年轻。犹豫片刻后，他一把掀起里衣，将赤裸的胸膛贴紧迦尔纳的腰，脸颊枕在兄长消瘦的肋骨上。

“等你回复过来之后，我一定要杀了你。” 他威胁道，“我会告诉御主你魔力消耗过快，自我消灭了。”

“我的实力比现在的你要强。”迦尔纳说，“但我会直接告诉御主是我杀了你。”

阿周那哼了一声，嘟囔了些类似“做得到的话就试试看啊”的音节。精神与肉体上的双重疲惫很快耗尽了他的精力，他闭上眼睑，平稳的呼吸很快吹拂过白皙胸口中央的宝石。

“……” 面对宿敌实在是太松懈了，阿周那。迦尔纳心想，努力放松条件反射地僵硬起来的躯体。 休憩中的阿周那的头颅比想象中要沉重些许，从迦尔纳的角度只能看见缓缓起伏的黑色发旋。轻柔的吐息吹得他皮肤作痒，迦尔纳艰难地挪动上半身，侧过脖子，仔细观察阿周那熟睡的侧脸。杀意像一股浪潮拍上心头，又很快退去——此时此刻枕在他胸口的，不是般度的大英雄，人与神之子，同他在生前死后缠斗了几千几万年的仇敌的那个阿周那。眼前的这个阿周那还未取回全盛期时的荣光，对新鲜战场的经验尚浅，甘狄拔也无法被发挥出全部实力。这个阿周那还是毫不掩盖对迦尔纳的厌恶，从试炼场带回的弓阶种火总被他忿忿不平地咬碎咽下。这个阿周那还未成长为实力与迦尔纳相当的对手，对此迦尔纳或许比想象以上的还要不满。岩洞外雨声渐消，迦尔纳抬起一只手，手指搭在弟弟温度稍低的后颈上。

不知道阿周那发现模拟战斗室时会露出什么表情。迦尔纳重新躺回温暖的地面上，意识渐渐向着黑甜的梦境滑落。

等你灵基再临之后，我一定会亲手打倒你。

他想着，也合上眼帘。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 只有皮肤接触也可以补魔的（


End file.
